Training
by notalonebutstilllonely
Summary: when team 7 and a extra teammate get together to train things seem to get a little out of hand...my first FanFic....be gentle lol UPDATED! Chapter 4 is up! It's an amazing battle scene! check it out and see if Sasuke wins!
1. Late

**Chapter 1: Late**

The 18 year old girl stretched and stood up.

"Another day, another dollar." She smiled. Today she had to meet the rest of her group at the training grounds, some kind of training exercise. Sometimes she really couldn't understand that man.

_The silver haired, masked man looked at his group, "Well this time I really need you all to try your best."_

"_Would you just go on and tell us what we need to do already?!" the pink haired ninja shouted angrily._

_He put up his hands up, "Okay, okay. I just need you to find… a cat." His one visible eye turned to the crescent shape showing that he was by no doubt smiling behind that mask._

"_NO WAY, KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!" the loud mouth blonde points an accusing finger at his teacher, "We are __way__ too mature to be doing things as stupid as this!"_

"_Well I don't know Naruto…you are pretty stupid enough to do stupid things like this," the dark haired Uchiha replied._

_Naruto faced him and glared, "Oooo! Sasuke! You're such a-" _

_WHAM! Sakura punched him hard in the top of his head "Shut up Naruto!!! Don't talk to Sasuke like that!" _

"_Yeah and you shouldn't kiss up like that either." Yakari smirked._

"_Umm hello? You guys are missing the entire point of why we're here to begin with…" Kakashi tried to calm the now arguing team down._

Yakari laughed at the silly memory. She looked at the clock in her room, "Aw man I'm gonna be late and I don't want to hear that stupid little punk Sasuke complain."

She put on a netted tank with thin straps and put on a sleeveless (and hoodless) jacket and zipped it up all the way. It was bigger than she was giving off the appearance that she had no shape. She quickly slipped on her stretchy black shorts and ninja sandals.

She pulled her hair into her traditional two low pony tails and braided them. And like that she ran out of her apartment.

Sasuke, eyes closed, stood leaning against a tree trying to ignore the argument between Sakura and Naruto.

"NO! N-O! NO!!!! Which part do you not understand?!" Sakura shouted.

"Come on Sakura. You may even find out that you really like me." Naruto smiled, blushing slightly.

"NO! I will NOT date you Naruto not even once!!!" She hit him in the face sending him flying into a tree.

'They're even more annoying…if that's even possible.' Sasuke thought.

In a puff of smoke Kakashi appeared reading his favorite book, "Sorry that I'm late it's just that-" He stopped talking when he noticed the two still arguing, 'Well at least I don't have to explain myself to anyone.' He cleared his throat a couple of times.

That was enough to get them quiet and paying attention. "Now today I thought we could-"

"Hey wait a minute!" Naruto waved his hands.

"Sensei is talking loser…" Sasuke said in his calm tone.

"Yeah but… Yakari isn't here yet." Naruto mentioned.

**A/N: Woo! my first fic...I would really appricieate some comments on what you all think This was something I started a while back it totally needs improvement but its getting there so plz R&R tankies!**


	2. Paired up

**Re-cap:**_"Hey wait a minute!" Naruto waved his hands._

_Sensei is talking loser…" Sasuke replied in his calm tone._

_"Yakari isn't here yet." Naruto pointed out._

**Chapter 2: Paired Up**

Everyone looked around them.

"No wonder it was so quiet." Sakura muttered.

Kakashi sighed deeply, "Well then we'll just continue and she'll just have to catch up when she gets here."

They all looked at him. "What do you mean catch up, sensei?" Sakura questioned.

"Well Sakura I wanted you guys to do some sparring together to see your strengths and weaknesses." Kakashi explained.

"But Kakashi-sensei we spar sometimes…so why do we have to _now_?" Naruto pouted.

"Because_now_ I'll be watching you and recording your progress." Kakashi took out his book.

"Ha! The only thing you watch is that filthy book of yours." Yakari jumped down from a tree and landed next to Naruto.

"Hey I hear ya..." Naruto laughed and gave a high-five to Yakari and she laughed too.

"So Yakari…since you can't be on time and when you do show up, you think you can insult me-"

"Insult you?! You know what I said is true." She put her hands on her hips. Naruto nodded in agreement, "She's got you there sensei…" Sasuke smirked.

"Okay then, I think you should be with Sasuke in this training." Kakashi stated firmly. Sasuke and Yakari stared at each other, "You've got to be kidding me…" they say in unison.

**A/N: Sorry this one was so short but I had gotten any reviews for the first one so...yea anyways I'll try and stay motivated to keep writing or whatever **


	3. Bring It On

**A/N: _I wanna thank Inakura for reviewing on my story...even if it is lame but it gave me enough confidence to post this other chapter...its not as short but I guess you know it could be improved but dont worry Chapter 4 will kick butt! plus its longer than the other ones...but anyway enough with my talking and on with the chappie!_**_**  
**_

* * *

**Re-cap:**_"So Yakari…since you can't be on time and when you do show up, you think you can insult me-"_

_"Insult you?! You know what I said is true." She put her hands on her hips. Naruto nodded in agreement, "She's got you there sensei…" Sasuke smirked._

_"__Okay then, I think you should be with Sasuke in this training." Kakashi stated firmly. Sasuke and Yakari stared at each other, "You've got to be kidding me…" they say in unison._

**Chapter 3: Bring It On**

"No…actually…I'm not." Kakashi smiled casually.

"What exactly are we doing in this 'training' anyway?" Yakari asked since she came in a little late.

"We're having sparing matches." Sakura explained irritated, "Sometimes I swear you're as clueless as Naruto and that should be a compliment. Most of the time…you're even dumber."

Yakari snapped around to face her insulter, "Listen flower blossom-"

"It's cherry blossom!" Sakura defended.

"Well you're about to be a _dead_ blossom if you don't shut that big mouth of yours!" Yakari clenched her fist.

"I thought you were the one with the BIG mouth!!!" Sakura teased.

"That's right…because you're the one with the BIG forehead!!!" Yakari smirked.

"Alright that's enough." Kakashi stepped in between the two girls, "Yall can kill each other on your own time but right now we have a match to start with."

"Come on sensei…" Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets, "Do I really have to fight her? I mean please-"he scoffed.

Yakari's attention immediately turned to Sasuke, "And what is that exactly supposed to mean?"

"Hn," was the one word reply from the stubborn Uchiha.

"Hey don't talk about Yakari like she couldn't kick your butt!" Naruto defended.

Sasuke continued to smirk at the ever angry Yakari. 'Who does he think he is to think that he can beat me?!' Her face changed from bitter anger to an evil smirk. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed.

She took a step towards him, "So you think you can beat me badly, huh? Sad to say but I don't think you could even lay a finger on me." She held up one finger and tauntingly waved it in his face.

Sasuke glared, "Heh… wow you sure do know how to talk the talk but the question is…can you walk the walk?"

"Oh so you think you can prove me wrong?" Her smirk grew wider, "Then I say bring it on."

"With pleasure…" Sasuke stood in his ready stance and Yakari followed suit with that big grin still plastered on her face.

Kakashi motioned for Sakura and Naruto to follow and they poof-ed onto a branch of a nearby tree.

"Why do we have to come up here?" Naruto asked obviously confused, "I wanna stay down there so that I can se-"

Sakura covered his mouth and shushed him.

'This is gonna be interesting.' Kakashi thought as he watched the two down below.

* * *

**A/N: Woo! Enough with the waiting and on with the fighting is what I say...**

**Next chapter: Yakari and Sasuke get down and dirty as they fight each other in what's supposed to be a 'spar'...sadly they seem to take it alil too far.**

**Plz review and help me out so I can post the next chapter soon. thank you! **


	4. Fight!

**Re-cap**: _**Sasuke glared, "Heh… wow you sure do know how to talk the talk but the question is…can you walk the walk?"**_

_**"Oh so you think you can prove me wrong?" Her smirk grew wider, "Then I say bring it on."**_

_**"With pleasure…" Sasuke stood in his ready stance and Yakari followed suit with that big grin still plastered on her face.**_

_**Kakashi motioned for Sakura and Naruto to follow and they poof-ed onto a branch of a nearby tree. **_

**_'This is gonna be interesting.' Kakashi thought as he watched the two down below_. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Fight!**

Yakari yawned, "I'm waiting…"

"Oh I see. Too scared to make the first move?" Sasuke smirked.

"Why don't you quit running your mouth and fight me!?!" She threw a kunai at him. He dodged it with ease and came at her fast. About a foot away she jumped into the air and threw two more kunai down.

He dodged the first one then grabbed the second one. She landed behind him and he turned around to face her and show her weapon to her. He smirked, "Thanks…"

She ran towards him with such speed that her feet barely touched the ground.

"Sharingan,"Sasuke's eyes went from black onyx to blazing red. He watched her every movement as she came closer. She threw her fist hard aiming at his face but it was cut short as he caught it.

"Gotcha…" his red eyes glaring at her.

"Not quite…" she replied looking to the side. Sasuke looked in the same direction and was kicked directly in the face with such force that he was sent flying into a tree.

He shook his head and looked at her, "What the-?!"

She stood there with a shadow clone next to her.

'I can't believe I didn't notice that…' Sasuke stood and wiped some blood away from his mouth, "Cute trick…"

"I'm glad you liked it because there's plenty more where that came from." Her shadow clone poof-ed away and she came running towards him. She was about in distance range to hit him. As she closed in to attack he disappeared.

"What?! Where did he-"She was cut short when an arm wrapped around her throat and a hand grabbed her left arm. She grabbed the arm and tried to wiggle free. Sasuke smirked at her lame attempt to get loose. He leaned so that his lips barely touched the edge of her ear. He felt her tense up and he smirked, "What's wrong? Am I making you uneasy?"

"Yeah… a little _too_ close for comfort!" She threw her left foot up and over kicking him right in the nose. He let her go and stumbled back covering his nose. She spun around and kicked him in the stomach.

He doubled over and grabbing his stomach. She took a few steps back and glared at him.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto looked on in sheer amazement. 'How…how could she just beat him up like that?' Sakura thought.

Sasuke regained his composure and stood up. He touched his nose and looked at his hand to see blood. He looked at Yakari, "You little witch!" Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

'You're gonna regret that…' he thought and started doing several hand signs.

"Wait I know that jutsu…" Yakari said to herself.

'Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!' Sasuke smirked. A huge fireball came towards her.

She gasped and quickly did a few hand signs, 'Earth style: Giant Earth Wall!' She threw her hands out towards her sides and a wall of harden mud shot up from the ground reaching up as tall as the trees in the forest.

The fireball hit the wall and slowly died out. Upset, he ran up one side of the wall while she ran up the other side.

"Aw, great now I can't see!" Naruto wined and started to climb higher. Sakura looked worried as she watched Naruto climb up, "Sensei…"

"Don't worry. They won't hurt themselves badly. They're just…a little competitive." Kakashi smiled.

They reached the top at the same time. (The wall was only a foot wide.) They glared at each other for what seemed like forever.

"TAKE HIM OUT YAKARI!" Naruto shouted.

She was taken off guard when he shouted and she looked in the direction of his voice and smiled. Sasuke took this as an opening. He ran over and punched her. After the first couple of hits she jumped up into the air and she cancelled her jutsu making the wall slowly crumble away.

He jumped into the air above her. He flipped and kicked her square in the face. She changed into a log.

'Substitution?!' Sasuke frowned.

She appeared above him. She doubled her fists and held them high above her head, 'Hammerhead Fists!' She hurled them down with great force and they hit…a log? She looked up only to be met with a hard kick that sent her, face first, on a collision course with the forest floor. She hit the ground so hard that it cracked and dirt and rock flew in the air.

He landed on a low branch in a nearby tree trying to catch his breath.

"No way!!!!" Naruto jumped down the tree and landed next to the 'crater' where Yakari was in, "Yakari!!!"

"Kakashi-sensei…is it over?" Sakura looked concerned. Kakashi concentrated on the scene before him, ignoring Sakura's comment.

Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan and jumped down, "See? What did I tell you?" He addressed his sensei. A small grunt came from Yakari. They looked at her as she shakily pushed herself up.

"N-no way…" Sasuke muttered.

She stood up and looked at Sasuke. They're dark eyes met and stayed that way. She wiped blood from her mouth.

Sasuke smirked, "What? You want some more? Figures…you're parents must've not taught you right."

Sakura looked at Sasuke and shook her head as if trying to hint to him to stop while the other two looked at Yakari for a reaction.

Yakari's eyes changed from annoyance to sheer anger and pain as she started walking towards him.

"Yakari calm-"

"Shut up…" She said to Kakashi and was finally face to face with Sasuke.

"Sasuke don't…" Sakura pleaded.

"No Sakura. She obviously wants a piece of my mind and I plan on giving it to her." Sasuke glared.

"Shut your mouth!" She grabbed him around his throat.

"What? Didn't like the parent comment?" He questioned smart alec-ly.

Her grip tightened and slowly slits about an inch long began appearing on her face, hands, everywhere. They began to painfully open only to reveal black on the inside of them so that they looked more like strange scars than cuts. Her eyes changed to just slits like a snake.

"Oh no…it's happening again," Kakashi said, "We've got to snap her out of it!"

* * *

**A/N: Woooo! I just love this chapter...it may be one of my favorite ones yet! PLEASE if you have anything to say...anything at all I would like a review of some sort so this way I know if I should go ahead and quit this story and start a new one or keep this one going. Your opinion will greatly affect this desicion so plz review thank you **


End file.
